


Secrets are better kept Secret

by BakerStTimeLord



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Hobbit, Modern AU, Rule 63, Secret Relationship, Shipping, fem bilbo, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerStTimeLord/pseuds/BakerStTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company tries to set up Bel with an stranger not knowing she is already in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets are better kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> My first Bagginshield fiction. I don't know if its any good, but I post it here to get you readers opinion!

I would never keep a secret from my friends. I know how much it would crush them to see that I  couldn’t trust them with it. But, there has to be a limit to how much they know about me.  And I also want to enjoy this secret as long as I could to myself.

 _Bel hurry up. It’s at Bofur’s house. Come in your fancy dress. PLEEAASSE FOR mEEE!!~_ Tauriel

Ever since Kili and her have been going out their friendship grew. They both could relate to the trickery Kili and Fili could do to others. They go have girl’s nights when the guys have their nights.

When we have reunions, like the one we are about to have, it is full and usually it is just some beers and some games. But this time… I am sure they have something planned for me. They never do fancy meals. But I already know what they want, they want to set me up. I told them I did not want them to set me up, but they insisted. Although my final answer was no I know that wouldn't stop them.

I was just getting out  when I received another text.

_Are you with them already- Rik_

Yes I haven’t told them I was seeing a guy. But, I wanted to see if it would work before I got their hopes up. Kili, Fili, Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dis, Legolas, and Tauriel were all going to be there. I don’t know why they wanted to invite a stranger into out bubble.

 _No, I  am on my way out-_ I text him back.

I would rather go out with him instead, but he also had plans.He had begun to teach me how to speak in a ancient ruin called khazalid that he learned in his studies. In which there was a complete language that not many knew about. That’s where the term Rik came from it means King in khazalid. And on his phone I was Rinn meaning Queen.We had only been going out for a month when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I couldn't say no to him because I felt like we had was nice. And I also like his face, and how he wraps me in his arms at night.

When I arrive to Bofur’s house I receive another text.

_Be safe. I want you in one piece for tonight!-Rik_

I smile, he always worries for me and is always there when I need him.

 _I seemed to have lost an arm… does that bother you-_ I text him back jokingly. I walk out of my car and walk toward the door.

* * *

 

“Thorin come on get off your phone!!”

I look up to see Dis staring at me. I really am a solitary creature. I hate large crowds unless I am well accompanied.  

“Sorry” I sit up straight and l try to listen to the conversation. And I notice that once I looked up the conversation had changed to one topic.  
A girl called Belba that my family wanted to set me up with. I don’t really want this I am fine how I am right now. Like really fine I can wait to get home to-

“Thorin are you listening”  Dis again interrupts me.

“Yes Dis” I respond coldly. And they begin again to praise the girl.

“Belba... How do I begin to explain Belba?” Dis begins

“Belba is flawless.” Tauriel adds in excitedly

“I hear her hair's insured for $10,000.” Kili adds jokingly

“ I hear she does car commercials... in Japan.” Fili looks at Kili and they both laugh.

“Her favorite series is Sherlock.” Hmmm just like-

“ One time she met John Stamos on a plane...” Kili interrupts my thoughts like mother like son.

“And he told her she was pretty. ”Fili finishes Kili’s thought.

“One time she punched me in the face... it was awesome.” Dwalin adds with a smile.

 Trying to get myself out of being forced to be with her I say,” Well she is a bit out my league then”

“No No NO NO! That’s not what we meant Thorin” Dis defends them all.

My phone vibrates and I step out into the kitchen for a moment.  I see her text. When should a person say I love you because I really do! She doesn’t care if her jokes are bad she sends them and the fact that she trusts me enough to joke around makes my heart soar.

The doorbell rings and my heart shrinks back. Can I leave through the window maybe? No Dis will kill me if I did. I’ll just wait back here and maybe they won’t notice I am not there.

* * *

 

When I enter I am welcomed by the whole group with shouts and a hug from Dis. Hmm nobody I don’t recognized , but I my gut squeezes itself when I see an two empty seats across from to each other.

I sit fearfully, I really not afraid for me because I know my friends wouldn't find me a jerk. But, what if this guy actually thinks we are going to become a couple.

 I sit and join Dis and Tauriel who are talking to me from my sides. They complement me and I respond nicely but I still squirm around like a worm that has just lost its head.

I look again at the girls and see Tauriel whispering something to Dis.

Dis cleared her throat and let out a shout,” WHERE ARE YOU THORIN??”

Did she just say?

I whisper to Fili,” Did she say Thorin?”

“Yup” He said bouncing like a little dog.

“Coming” Once he spoke I knew it was him.  
We had told each other that we wanted to keep our relationship a secret for 3 months. Would it all come out now?

When he walked into the room he looked at Dis angrily, but as his eye move to the spot next to Dis his eyes widened. I look and all of the eyes of the room are one me.

“Thorin this is my friend Belba”

“Good afternoon” I say quickly hoping he would catch the idea.

“Hello” He says with a smile as he sat in front of me.

Bofur then stands up to begin bringing the food and Dis goes up to help him. Everyone else returns to a conversation. I get my phone and wave it at him. He was watching me with his intense blue eyes but understood the idea and took his phone out.

 _They SHippp us-_ I text to him

 _What’s ship-_ Rik

 _Nothing so what do we do-_ I text back while rubbing my foot against his leg

_I am not sure if this is a good idea but I got one.-Rik_

I look up at him and he smiles.

 _What is it?-_ I text with a smirk on my face

_Let’s pretend we absolutely hate each other so they lose all hopes and when our three months end we invite them to my place and we will be there together.- Rik_

I begin to imagine the faces Dis and Tauriel would give me… I want to see that.

_OMG that’s great. Yes let’s do that_

_Okay let’s begin-Rik_

_We should stop our texting to more spaced amounts because they have turned the attention to us-Rik_

At that moment I look up and see them all peering out of the corner of their eyes staring at them. I text him back - _Let the game begin_

 


End file.
